Unexpected Fate
by StoryDreamer
Summary: A new world is about to be discovered. A dangerous plot has been brewing for decades and the fate of all lies with one person.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a supernatural CSI: Miami. they seem popular and this idea has been with me for awhile so I thought I'd give it a whirl._

**Summery: **A new world is about to be revealed. A dangerous plot has been brewing for decades and the fate of all lies with one person. He was given a gift and fate he did not want. He must decipher friend form enemy. Evil is out to destroy him. While good will do anything to protect him. The team may be facing their most difficult task yet, because his life must be protected at all costs._  
_

_Chapter One_

Ryan Wolfe walked into the small diner that wasn't to far from the crime lab. It was fairly busy, but it was lunch time. He stepped into line where people were picking up their take out and the door opened behind him as a burst of warm Miami heat came in as well as three men brandishing weapons. "Everyone down on the floor now," said the man in the middle.

Ryan debated wether or not to expose himself as part of law enforcement. If these men were just robbing the diner then hopefully the people would be okay. He didn't want to endanger them in a shootout, so he got down with everyone else.

"We're looking for someone and we know they're here, so while we're looking for her, we're just going to help ourselves to a little cash," said the middle man again.

Pointing the weapon at a woman that was dressed in the diner uniform. "Get all the money and give it to him," said the middle man pointing to the man to his right. "You get up and close the blinds," the middle man continued now pointing the gun at Ryan. Ryan froze, last time he had something pointed at his face it was a nail gun and he wound up shot. "Now!"

Ryan slowly got up and made his way to the window. What happened next was fast. He heard a gunshot, screams, and searing pain shoot through his right arm. He turned around his left hand gripped around his right arm, blood oozing between his fingers. What he saw confused him. An animal, a wolf was attacking one of the men, as the man was crying out. "Get it off me!"

The other man took aim and shot the wolf. Ryan heard the wolf hit the floor on the other side of the counter. Approaching sirens could now be heard. The men who had stormed the diner looked at each other and quickly made an escape. Ryan hurried around the counter about to call animal control when he saw a young woman instead of a wolf. In fact there was no sign of a wolf at all, but Ryan noticed she had the same gunshot wound the wolf has received. He was confused, but went to the woman and knelt down next to her. "Ms., Ms., stay with me alright," said Ryan.

"I couldn't let them kill you just because you're a cop. Not when they were here for me."

"Ms. don't talk you need you need to save your strength. You're going to be alright."

"I'm not. It will be passed to you, but I know it's in the right hands. What's your name?"

Ryan was confused, but answered. "Ryan Wolfe."

She smiled. "You are the right one. Your name suits what you'll be able to do. Beware of who you show. There are those who will want to kill you. Be cautious Ryan, you're everyone's last hope," she said and wove her hand into his as she held it gently. Ryan saw the life drain from her eyes and a serge of energy enter his own body. He heard the door to diner open and a well known voice come across his ears. "Clear the diner and get the civilians out of here," said Horatio and came around the corner of the counter gun drawn to see Ryan blood oozing from his arm. Lowering his weapon he let the others officers pass.

"H, they left. They went out the backdoor. They aren't here."

"Okay. Mr Wolfe, are you alright?" asked Horatio.

"I'm fine."

"Let's get you looked at anyway. How's the girl?"

Ryan looked at the girl. Confusion was still racking his brain. "She didn't make it."

"Okay Mr. Wolfe, you may have some of the girls blood on your cloths any evidence on the girl could have been transferred, so we're going to have to collect them."

I understand," replied Ryan getting up from the ground and walking out of the diner.

The people that were in the diner were being asked questions about the events that took place. Ryan reached the ambulance as he saw Alexx pull up in her van. "Ryan honey, are you okay?" she asked coming up to him.

"I'm fine Alexx," replied Ryan.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Im going to get looked at now."

"Alright, you hang in there," she said and walked away inside the diner.

"Sir?" asked one of the paramedic's coming over to him.

"Yeah."

"Come with me and let's get you looked at," said the paramedic. Ryan followed him to the ambulance.

The rest of team arrived shortly afterwards and met up with Horatio. "Okay team we're not only working a robbery, but a murder as well and are suspects are on the run," said Horatio.

"We'll get them," said Natalia.

"Yes, I certainly hope so," replied Horatio.

"How's Ryan doing?" asked Calleigh.

"He'll be fine. He's getting a few stitches," said Horatio.

"I thought it was just a graze?" asked Natalia.

"It may be a graze, but depending on how deep the penetration was he may have needed stitches," said Calleigh.

Horatio nodded his head slowly as if reassuring Natalia that Calleigh spoke correctly. "Calleigh I want you inside. Natalia work the outside. Concentrate on looking for the bullet that grazed Ryan although it may be lost. Eric help Frank with the statements with the witnesses then help Natalia when you're done. I am going to go see to Mr. Wolfe."

Eric walked over to Frank who was in the middle of talking with a young man. "I swear man that wolf just came out of nowhere and attacked the dude holding us. It saved that cops life I'm telling you. He would have gotten shot in the head if it wasn't for it, but then it just disappeared."

"Thanks for the help," said Frank.

"I can go?" asked the guy.

"Yeah, you can go."

"Frank, did I just hear what I thought I heard?" asked Eric.

"Yeah you heard it alright."

"Sounds pretty crazy and unbelievable if you ask me," said Eric.

"Yeah, tell me about it, but every witness is giving the same exact story."

"Sounds like we'll have to have Coop take a look at surveillance tapes,"

A/N: So that is the first chapter to my first just Miami fic plus it's supernatural and those seem to have a lot of people interests. Please tell me what you think. Thanks StoryDreamer


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Here's chapter Two

Disclaimer: i don't own anything well maybe most the mystical characters.

_Chapter Two_

The diner case was being held as top priority. Horatio had asked Ryan at the hospital what had went on. Ryan had told him he wasn't quit sure. He thought he saw a Grey Wolf, but they were'nt native to the area the only place you could find them was in zoo's so he didn't know if he was seeing things or not. Horatio had told him to either go back to the lab and help work things out or go home and get some rest. Ryan had opted to going back to the lab. Eric came into the DNA lab to see where they had gotten so far. "Valera did you get the results back?" asked Eric.

"Yeah, but the victim has very..."

"Very what?"

Valera hesitated trying to find the right words to say. "Unique DNA."

"What do mean unique?"

"She not only has human DNA, she also has wolf DNA. Along with various other animals."

"Is there some kind of mistake?"

"I ran it five times. This isn't a mistake. I'm just as surprised as you are. This is beyond believable," replied Valera.

"Well it might explain why witnesses saw a wolf, but we couldn't account for one being there," said Eric. "I'm going to go talk to Ryan. He's been real quiet and we need to get clarification from him." Eric stepped out of the DNA lab and went to find Ryan.

Ryan stood over Dan Cooper going over the surveillance camera's at the diner after he had gotten checked out. A bandage was wrapped his arm. "You know Wolfe from what I've heard witnesses say that you would've been shot in the head if this supposed wolf hadn't attacked the guy," said Dan.

Ryan glared at Dan, but suddenly felt a surge of energy shoot up to his eyes and they went blurry for a moment before clarity came back, but something was different, things looked different, clearer in fact, but not colorful. "Woah, Wolfe I think you hit your head or something after being shot at, because your eyes are creeping me out."

Ryan rubbed his eyes ignoring Dan's remark, but nothing happened his eyes were still sharper then ever. He turned and rushed out of the A/V lab, brushing past Eric. "What's his problem?" asked Eric to Dan.

"His eyes are bugging out," replied Dan, turning back to his work.

Eric was in disbelief at the bluntness. "This may have something to do with his eye injury. Did you think of that," Eric replied

"Delko, I..." Eric turned and went after Ryan before Dan could finish.

Ryan rushed into a bathroom stall and shut the door as a tingling feeling engulfed his whole body.  
Eric saw Ryan enter the restrooms and followed quickly. When he entered he noticed that one of the stalls were closed. "Wolfe you alright?"

Ryan heard the question it was really loud to him. "Don't yell I'm fine," he said back.

Eric heard a harsh bark in reply. "Wolfe I got to tell you that's a great imitation, but a real response would be nice," said Eric as he approached the stall door he heard another sharp bark.

Eric knocked on the stall door and it swung open to reveal a wolf standing there. There was another sharp bark that made Eric jump. "Nice doggie, stay there. Stay," Eric said as he backed up slowly. He made his way to door and exited. After the door closed behind him he made a run for it coming across Calleigh first. "Calleigh, wolf...in ...bathroom."

"That's nice Eric, but I don't need to know where Ryan is every second of the day."

"No, there's a wolf in the the bathroom."

"You mean the animal?"

Eric nodded his head.

Ryan was confused. Why was Eric calling him doggie. Was this some new kind of joke that made fun of his surname. He looked down at his feet, but instead he saw paws. He ran out of the stall putting front paws up on the sink to look into the mirror. Instead of seeing the face he normally saw it was the face of a wolf. The bathroom door opened and Calleigh and Eric stepped in. He retreated from the sink and backed up as they slowly made their way toward him.  
"Eric I think it's more scared then aggressive, but I think it's a good idea to call animal control," said Calliegh.

"Guys it's me come on," said Ryan as he saw his co-workers jump as he spoke.

He realized it didn't help. That they didn't understand him. Eric slowly backed up as did Calleigh. When Dan burst in. "Calleigh, what are you do-"

"Coop shut the door," yelled Calleigh.

But it was to late Ryan took the chance and bolted out of the bathroom. Coming out into the receptionist area. He heard screams erupt from several lab techs and officers making their way through the halls turned and pointed their guns at him. Ryan heard the bathroom door open and he felt his ears twitch in that direction. "No wait, don't shoot, it's just an animal. It's acting more scared of us then aggressive towards us. Just stand back. I called animal control they're on their way," came Calliegh's voice.

Ryan got nervous he couldn't have animal control take him away. All he wanted to do was be his normal self again, but he couldn't do that here. People would think he's a freak. He had to get away and find out how to get back to himself. The elevators dinged and opened to reveal animal control. One walked over to Calleigh. "We were called here about a problem," said one of the men. Calleigh pointed at Ryan.

"Wow a wolf. What a beautiful creature. This one isn't that old either four possibly. Did something happen to it?"

"What do mean?" asked Eric.

"It has a bandage wrapped around it's right front leg. We'll check any zoo's to see if they're missing any wolves with front leg injuries. Grey Wolves aren't indigenous to Miami. It looks really shy so it's probably had a ruff patch with people, but it's probably domestic most wild wolves would be really aggressive. Come here boy," said the head control bending down level to Ryan. Ryan began to back away. "No, no boy come here."

Ryan continued to back away and then turned and ran. He knew he was risking a lot by pulling this stunt. He put all his wait on his paws pushing off as he jumped through the second story window. He felt his body hit the ground. He got up weakly and took of as fast as he could.

"Holy crap that wolf just jumped through a second story window and took off. It seriously doesn't want to be caught," said the lead animal control officer. "Thanks for contacting us about the wolf will contact news stations to put out bulletins so they can tell people to be careful when they're outside."

"Ah yeah," said Calleigh still astonished at what she just witnessed. Eric stood beside her as animal control left.

"We need to get back to this weird case. I need to find Ryan and ask him questions to help clarify a few things," said Eric.

"Where is Ryan anyways?" asked Calleigh.

"I thought I saw him go into the bathroom, but this whole wolf thing happened. I don't know I'm confused by this whole thing."

"Maybe he just went home to rest. He's had a ruff day," said Calleigh.

"Yeah and having a conversation with Dan doesn't help much either," said Eric.

Calleigh rolled her eyes and both she and Eric went back to the case.

* * *

Ryan padded through the park. The sun had set and it was now dark. All he could think about was how much his feet... oh wait no his paws hurt. He was aggravated that he couldn't figure out how to be normal again. All he wanted was to be him again. He heard a rustle and felt his ears perk. at the noise. A woman emerged from the brush and Ryan backed away slowly. "Shhh, no it's alright. There's no need to be afraid of me Ryan."

Ryan didn't know how this woman knew who he was especially sense he was in the form of a wolf. "The woman who saved your life at the diner, Sanabeth. Her spirit came to Elpha and told him that she made a transfer of her gift. She told him she transferred it to you. He knew you might have troubles controlling your new capabilities so he sent me," said the woman. She laughed when she heard a few quiet barks meaning _'That still doesn't tell me how you know who I am.'_' and she spoke once more. "Perhaps this will help." She crossed her hands across her chest in a delicate matter closing her eye and bowing her head as green wings close to the looks of a butterfly appeared. "I'm a fairy Ryan. A fairy apart of a world you have become apart of. To be specific I'm Jadeita Fairy of Nature, which is why I understand you when you speak wolf. But I can not explain all the questions that you have, but Elpha can and he sent me to bring you to him. Please come with me if you wish to understand what you're going through."

Ryan hesitated before he stepped forward to Jadeita. She placed a gentle hand on his muzzle before she whispered something in a language Ryan didn't understand. A strange feeling overtook him. With a shimmer of green and blue light Ryan and Jadeita disappeared from the park.

* * *

"Ryan's not picking up his cell or home phone," said Eric.

"Give him a break Eric," Said Calleigh.

"Oh yeah it's just to bad that he wasn't almost attacked by a wolf."

"Aaah guys? Where's Horatio?" asked Valera.

"What is it Valera?" asked Eric.

"Well I'd like to get a DNA sample to confirm first, but he hasn't been around."

"Why do you need a DNA sample from Horatio?" asked Calleigh.

"It's not him I need the sample from."

"Ryan?" asked Calleigh.

Valera nodded her head.

"Why?"

"Well when I was checking the blood on Ryan's cloths because he tried to help the victim, of course I ran some of his. While some turned out to be normal, some of it was like the girls," said Valera.

"Could the blood be to mingled to know who's is who's?" asked Eric.

"It's possible, but I don't think it's the case. That's why I need to get a blood sample to see," said Valera as she walked off the find Horatio.

"What's she talking about Eric?" Calleigh asked turning on Eric.

"The victim has very strange DNA Cal. It says she not only has human DNA running through her, but wolf, along with other various animals."

"Ryan may be infected with this odd... who knows what that this girl had," said Calleigh.

"I doubt that he's infected Cal."

"I'm going to look for Ryan," she said and left.

* * *

"Elpha I have arrived," said Jadeita.

Ryan looked around cautiously. He felt like he was in place similar to the one scene in Bambi, when the deer were jumping through the clouds. "Good," came a booming masculine voice. "I see that you are very uneasy to be here Ryan. It is quit alright. I would be too if I were in your predicament. I assume you'll be wanting an explanation to soothe your confusion. Sanabeth Ross is a woman who risked her own life to save you this afternoon, but she was always one to make sacrifices for the goodness of others. She couldn't see you get killed because the men that came in there were looking for her. Sanabeth was a morpher she had the capability to turn into any animal she so desired to, but her dominate form was her own human form and that of a wolf. Before she passed on she transferred her gift to you."

"Why me?" asked Ryan.

"Sanabeth felt that you were the right person. That you are capable of doing the right thing with this gift," replied Elpha.

"Can't I transfer this to someone else more capable?" asked Ryan.

"No " came a sharp female voice. "The gift was only able to be transferred once and when in dire need like when the original Morpher is on the verge of death."

"But I don't want this," said Ryan.

"Sometimes we have to deal with situations that we don't necessarily want, but what we have to do is stand up tall and live with it to the best of our capability," said the female.

"Magentellia speaks correctly Ryan," said Elpha.

"What is the purpose of being this Morpher? I can't even change back into myself," said Ryan.

"Being a Morpher is a wondrous thing. You are the only one. There is no other morpher in the world. All the good of our world has tried to keep Sanabeth alive, but now we must keep you alive," said Magentellia.

"When you say our world, what do mean by that? And why do you need to keep me alive?" asked Ryan.

"When we say our world, we are referring to the world of the supernatural and we must keep you alive because you are the entire worlds last hope," said Elpha.

Ryan could feel a lump in his throat. "Ryan, There's a extremely evil Lord known as the Leader of the Underdemons or supernatural beings that have turned to the dark side. His name is Herbetrude. He also uses humans to do some of his work. The men at the diner were there for Herbetrude looking for Sanabeth," explained Jadeita.

"Sooner or later Herbetrude will discover that the gift was given to you and he'll stop at nothing to defeat you, but you do not have the strength yet to defeat him. You must be very careful of to whom you show your gift to. If you show it to wrong person the result could be your death and the death of humanity," said Magentellia.

"Jadetia, please make sure Ryan gets home safely," said Elpha.

Ryan hesitated and looked back and forth between the God and the Goddess. "Oh yes. If you relax and think of only being in your human form then you will be regular self again. In the begging high stress will often make you change into your dominate wolf side, but with time changing into any animal will come easy to you. Go now," said Magentellia.

After Jadeita had left with Ryan Magentellia turned to Elpha. "Why didn't you tell him about the Guardian?" asked Magentellia.

"Because the new Guardian has yet to be chosen and Ryan does not need to know about it till the new Guardian has been chosen," replied Elpha.

"Why must there be a new Guardian?"

"You know as well as I do that if Sanabeth were to be killed that her Guardian would die with her. Like Sanabeth her Guardian has to chose her suitable replacement."

"Why can't we chose?" asked Magentellia.

"Because although we may have chosen her as the first Guardian it is up to her to chose a replacement. We do not have the powers here to do such a thing," said Elpha.

A/N: So here was the second chapter. I'm sorry if things were confuseing hopefully things will clear up in later chapters. i'll try to update as soon as i can. A slight spoiler for later on the Guardian will be someone from one of the other CSIs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry everyone that it took me so long. I had a block and than my computer was giving me trouble which it still is. I'm borrowing my sisters computer right now, So I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. I hope you enjoy the next installment. The Gaurdian is revealed.

**Chapter Three**

Jadeita had brought Ryan directly back to his apartment, insdie the living room. "Are you ready to try?" asked Jadeita.

"Yeahm I guess so," barked Ryan.

Ryan fixed his mind and only thought of himself as he normally saw himself, a human. Within minutes the strange overwhelming feeling engulfed him again. This time when he became fully aware of his surroundings he was standing level with Jadeita. "Very good, i should be going, let you sort out your thoughts, give you time to think about everything," said Jadeita.

"Thanks, I guess... um, thanks for your help," replied Ryan.

There was a knock on the dooe and Ryan turned to start over to it, "Be careful Ryan," Jadeita said.

Ryan turned to where Jadeita was, but she was no longer there. Another knock came before he opened it and saw Calleigh. "Calleigh, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright, are you?"

Ryan knew his muscles ached, but that was bound to happen if you jump out a second story window. "What do you mean? I'm... I'm fine."

"Ryan you have cuts all over your face and your arm looksas if it's reopened and is bleeding again."

"Cal, i'm fine, really."

"Are you sure because Valera want to get a DNA sample from you, to see if you're infected with this girls blood."

"I'm not going to give a DNA sample."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not infected."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I do."

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

Calleigh stared at him. "What are you hiding?" she asked again.

"You want to know what I'm hiding Cal? You really want to know? It should have been me not her. I'm part of law enforcement, it's our duty to protec civilians, not the other way around. I should have been protecting her Cal and she's dead because I failed to do so."

"Ryan, she made a choice and she most likely knew what the outcome could have been."

"I just wish that I could've done more."

"You did all you could Ryan, but please give a DNA sample to Valera. We need to know if you're okay."

"Cal, I... I just can't," replied Ryan.

"You're infeceted aren't you?" asked Calleigh.

"No."

"Just come out and say it Ryan!"

"I'm not infected!"

Calleigh's eyes widened as she saw Ryan's eyes shift from their normal green, until she was looking straight into the eyes of some other kind of animal. "Ryan your eyes."

Ryan closed his eyes immeaditly and started to take deep breaths thinking only of his own eyes. Once he finished he slowly opened his eyes to see Calleigh still looking at him. "I think you should go."

"Ryan you're infected you can't deny it now. I just saw what happened. What's going on?"

"It's complicated Calleigh. I wish I could explain it to you, but I'm still processing the information myself. Please go."

"Alright, but come to work first thing tomorrow. Horatio probably has some more questions to ask you and there will be other cases for you to work on."

"I will don't worry Cal," replied Ryan escorting Calleigh back to the door.

Calleigh exited Ryan's apartment and went to her vehical. Something was wrong with Ryan she just couldn't place it.

Ryan walked to is bedroom, he wanted to get of his feet. He laid down and closed his eyes, but couldn't sleep.

* * *

Calleigh was driving back to the lab to put in a few more hours before heading home, when she realized it. She turned around at he next opertunity and went back to Ryan's apartment. She reacheed it within a few minutes and climbed the stairs. She began to pound on Ryan's door. "Ryan open the door right now."

Ryan opened his eyes hesitating to get up, but he did and made his way to the door. "What do you want Cal," said Ryan as he finally opened it, there was slight irration in his voice.

"Don't lie to me," said Calleigh and shoved her way in.

"I'm not lying to you Calleigh."

"You're infected Ryan. Stop denying it because it's not going to change anything."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were the wolf at the lab today."

"That's crazy Calleigh. People can't become wolves."

"That wolf had the same bandage around it's right front leg, as you do around your right arm. And where did all these cuts come from?"

"I don't know Cal, it's a coincidence. Look I'm tired and sore, please just leave me alone."

"What has gotten into you Ryan?"

"Calleigh please, I just want to be alone."

"Fine, but Ryan Valera is looking for you. She wants to see if you have this, whatever it is, do me a favor and let her take some of your DNA to see. If you're not infected than you'll have proven me wrong."

"Sure," said Ryan.

"I'll see you tomorrow than," said Calleigh and exited standing outside in the doorway.

"Yeah, good night."

"Good night."

Ryan closed the door behind Calleigh. "You alright?"

"Ryan turned around startled, but only saw Jadeita. "Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"I've been here the whole time. I never left. I'm not suppose to leave until we find out who your Gaurdian is."

"I thought you said- My what? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Sanabeth, she had a Gaurdian named Stayja. Even though everyone on the good side is trying to protect the morpher, now you, the Gaurdian is the sole protecter. The thing is Stayja passed on when Sanabeth did."

"How am I suppose to know who it is?" asked Ryan.

"I'm not sure. I've probably told you more than you need to know at this point. I suppose that Stayja has or will go to Elpha with her choice. When they find out, Elpha and Magentellia will probably explain it in further depth," explaind Jadeita. "In time you'll be introduced to others that are in the fight to protect you."

"How are you suppose to watch over me while I'm at work?"

"The same way I've been watching you here."

* * *

It was afternoon and the sidewalks were filled with people. A woman walked doen the sidewalk cautiosly, paying attention to many things all at once. She saw an overly large man chewing on a hot dog, a woman quickly walk past with her todler in tow. She watched as a young looking man exited a Deli and caught a glimpse of a sheild. In that instant she knew he was a Detective, sense he was not dressed in uniform. She suddenly heard other vocies in her head and her vision blurred for a moment before she was in a diner, than pain coursed through her stomach and she could feel herself crumble to the ground. She closed her eyes do to the amount of pain she was in and only opened them again when she heard a voice calling out to her. "Ma'am stay with me."

She opened her eyes to see the young Detective leaning over her. She could feel an odd energy radiating from this man. "I called for an ambulance they'll be here in any minute alright,"

"You're a cop, to protect and serve that's what you do."

"Yeah, that's what I do. You need to save your strength alright."

"It doesn't matter. I already know I'm not going to make it."

"Hey, don't talk like that," he said, he could see the blood pouring out of her stomach.

She reached up toward his stomach and he flinched to the light touch slightly. She could feel the energy coming in wave from there. "You've been close to death before. What's your name?"

He was taken a back by the womans statement for a moment. "It doesn't matter what my name is alright.What matters is we get you to a hospital."

He could feel her blood seeping between his fingers as he tried to keep presure on her wounds. "You're perfect, you're the one suitable to take my place. You hold the capability," she said.

He was confused by her words. She reached up with one hand again placing it on the mans stomach. This time he didn't flinch to her touch. She took her other hand and curled around his that kept preassure on her wound. Neither of the two had been paying attention to the people who were stopping and staring. They were still unaware when a strong energy that no one else was aware of passed through the two and began to pulse through the man. It engulfed him, in that same moment he saw the life drain from the woman lying on the sidewalk in front of him. He could here sirens approaching. Thoughts ran through his head. From first glance the woman looked as though she had suffered a gunshot wound, but he hadn't heard a gunshot. His mind was also coursing with an unfamiler sensation and for some odd reason his right arm thobed with pain and he began to feel the trickle of blood. He was brought back from his jumbled thoughts whe he heard his name being called. "Don, Don, are you alright?" called a female voice.

Don looked down at his hands that were covered in the woman's blood. "Yeah Stel, I'm fine," replied Don there was a slight pause before he mumbled under his breath. "I think."

A/N: So there's the gaurdian. In case you didn't get it what's happening on the sidewalk in NY is happening at the same time the diner inacdint is taking place. And yes Don Flack is the Gaurdian I couldn't resist besides Don and Ryan are both Lefties I hoped you liked please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to get this updated. So yes Orignally this was going to be just Miami, but I kinda got didn't like NY at the time and was going to make an OC character be the Guardian, but I like NY now and Don being the Guardian works so much better. Please enjoy.

_Chapter Four_

Three men entered a dark place it wasn't distinguishable exactly where they were. The men were dressed in the same cloths they had worn earlier that day when they shot up the diner. "You're an idiot Roger, you know that, shooting a cop," said one of the men.

"Well it drew her out Victor, didn't it?" Roger shot back.

"Stop fighting, I'm sick of your fighting," said the third man.

"You've returned. Did you complete what I asked you?" boomed a commanding voice.

A figure that looked like a man emerged from the darkness, his eyes glowed a eerie red that a normal person would get the chills from. "Yes we did, the woman Sanabeth is dead," said Roger.

"Than why can I still feel it's still out there. It's the only one that can stop me."

"Because... I don't really know sir," said Roger.

"You don't know."

"Herbie," interrupted a female voice, a lean woman came out of the shadows he red wings flickered and sparkled as what little light shone on them.

"Don't call me that in front of them, and don't stare at her!" said Herbetrude .

The mens moths which stood a gap quickly shut. "Don't you remember Herb?" asked the woman with red wings.

"Remember what Flicker?"

"About what is said of the original morpher."

"What do you mean original morpher, there can only be one. There can't be another."

"Yes there can be only be one, but remember the original morpher when in dire need can make a transfer of their gift to another."

"You mean to tell me Sanabeth Ross was the original morpher."

"Well of course she was, but the gift can only be transferred once so whoever has it now will be the last."

"Good, this would be the same for the Guardian, wouldn't it?"

"Yes it's the same, why wouldn't it be." said Flicker.

"You numbsucles stay in hiding," said Herbetrude.

"Why? Don't you need us to find this morpher thing?" asked the third man.

"I have that covered, you stay low. I don't need you getting caught by the authorities."

"But-" the third man started again but was cut off by the glowing red glare from Herbetrude.

* * *

Ryan had stayed up the rest of the night trying to practice his ability. He didn't want to risk changing in the middle of work again. He needed it to be like this, he didn't want any more questions to be raised. It was bad enough that Calleigh was already in his face, although it was nice to know she was worried about him. It was now early morning, it was the normal time that Ryan woke up at to get ready for work. He was exhausted, his limbs and eyes ached. He watched the morning news as he ate a small breakfast. _"In other news, animal control asks that people be careful and watch out for a Gray Wolf that is lose in the city. Keep your eye on small children. Animal Control is looking to solve this problem as quickly as possible," _said the reporter.

"Terrific, just made the people of Miami paranoid."

"You look exhausted," came Jadeita's voice.

Ryan jumped slightly. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"In due time you'll be able to sense me before I surprise you."

"So are you just keeping me on my feet."

"You can say that if you want. You shouldn't be over exerting yourself. Practicing too much isn't good you'll pass out."

"I don't need to risk changing, transforming, morphing, or whatever you want to call it at work, so what if I practice a little too much."

"It will happen with time, before you know it you'll barely even have to think to be able to control it, to be able to turn into any animal you could imagine."

"I don't have time with my job and it would be a hell of a lot easier if my dominant animal was a Miami native that way I wouldn't have every civilian in Miami scared to death that their children are going to be attacked by a wild animal."

"Even so it could still happen. There's preditory animals in Miami as well," said Jadeita.

"Not if my dominant animal was a flamingo."

"It's not like that though."

"And I have another question, how are you suppose to keep an eye on me, you can't just hang around the lab and come out to crime scenes with me, even if you can pass yourself of as human."

"Do you trust, the people you work with?"

"Well sure, yeah."

"Than I don't see a problem, because even though they don't know about your gift, they'll protect you because of your occupation."

"So if I trust them, why can't I tell them?"

"If you honestly trust them that much than I don't see why not. No one ever said you couldn't tell anyone they just said to be cautious of who you tell," explained Jadeita.

"I've got to go into work. I guess I'll see you later," said Ryan.

"Maybe it would be best if you called in sick," said Jadeita.

"I told Calleigh I was going to come in. I'm not just going to back out."

"Alright, just know that others have been informed of you. There will always be people watching out for you, but you may not know they're there, which is the best way to go incase an enemy is watching."

"Yeah, whatever," said Ryan and left his apartment.

* * *

"Sid, what do we have?" said Mac coming into the morgue.

"You brought me an odd one Mac," replied Sid.

"How so?"

"Your victim appears to have been killed by a bullet, but there was none in the wound track and there wasn't signs of a disturbance in the flesh as if someone dug it out."

"Well from what Flack said there wouldn't be time, he says he was at her side as soon as he saw her collapse."

"She also has injuries consistent if she were in a car crash and there recent."

"How recent?"

"Right before death recent."

"But she wasn't in a car crash Sid, and this still doesn't explain why no bullet is in her gunshot wound, you can't scientifically die form nothing can you?"

"Well there's always the supernatural explanation."

"Sid?"

"There's a large group of people that believe it's all real. In fact quit a few supernatural stories are based of true events."

"Where are you going with this Sid?" asked Mac.

"I like to poke around these sites for fun, it's interesting what some people believe in."

"Sid!"

"Right, I've found a lot of people talking about a prophecy about a lord of some sort that will make an uprising and take of the planet making humans the slaves of the superior powered, like elves, fairies, wizards, gods, so on. They also say that a morpher will appear and they are the only one that can defeat this lord."

"Our victim Stayja Wiles isn't this morpher Sid."

"No, I'm not saying that she is. This site also talked about a Guardian, it's a little bit iffy on what they're capable of, but it says they're the soul protector of this morpher. It says they're connected. If the morpher dies the Guardian dies too."

"That's a lot of poking around Sid."

"What can I say it's very intriguing stuff."

"Okay, did you send up a tox report?"

"Well of course, scientific explanations come first, but this unexplainable bullet wound is the cause of death."

"Thanks Sid," replied Mac and left.

* * *

"Textellian my little friend," said Herbetrude his voice drifting from the darkness to the ears of a goblin.

"You called for me my master."

"Yes, I need you to track down the new morpher, it best be that you start with the dirty humans at the diner."

"Of course master, anything for you," said the goblin Textellian and left.

* * *

"You wanted to speak with me Elpha?" asked Jadeita.

"Why did you tell him of the Guardian? We have not even gotten word from Stayja's spirit who the next Guardian will be."

"I'm sorry Elpha, it just slipped out in conversation."

"Just slipped out. Do I have to question your loyalty now as well?"

"My loyalty remains true Elpha. I'm not my sister. I will protect Ryan at all costs even if it costs me my life," replied Jadeita.

"That's good to know. Who is watching Ryan now."

The Foxburry sisters. Elpha may I ask why it is taking Stayja so long to aproach us with who as become the new Guardian?"

"I do not know why. It could be due to a number of reasons. She could have been alone when she passed."

"What if those we are against are holding her spirit?" asked Jadeita.

"One way or another she will find away to tell us."

"Have you moved the Elf King on his decision to fight against, to fight with us instead?"

"I am afraid not. He still refuses to take our side. He does not see us winning this war, as he calls it and rather be on Herbetrude's side, so when they do win he is not prosecuted for being against him."

"That's ridiculous. It's a shame his wife abides his every whim."

"It is," replied Elpha. "You may return to your watch."

"Elpha, one more thing.'

"Yes."

"What will we do if Ryan tells his co-workers?"

"We will make sure they understand the severity and are willing to help in any way they can."

* * *

"Stella, how's Don?" asked Mac.

"Alright, they fixed up his arm, but I think something else is bothering him. He still a litte... out of it."

"Did you get anything on Stayja Wiles?"

"She was in a hit and run accident when she was ten. Most her injuries weren't too severe, but she hit her head against the passenger window pretty hard. Doctors reported her condition to be touch and go. They thought she would go brain dead and were surprised that she made a full recovery."

"Where was this?"

"Bellevue, Washington," replied Stella. "What did you get from Sid?"

"Our Victim was killed by a bulletless gunshot wound. She also had injuries consitant with being in a car crash right before she died."

"Mac she wasn't in a car crash. There also wasn't even reports of shots fired. Are you sure a gunshot wound is the cause of death?"

"Sid's pretty sure, the wound is consistant with a gunshot wound."

"There's got to be some inconsistantcy."

"I'm looking into other possible weapons," said Mac. "What are the others doing?"

"They're looking into any enmies Stayja Wiles may have had. We also found a contact number in her back pocket."

"What did it say?"

"To contact her close friend Sanabeth Ross if anything were to happen to her," replied Stella as they walked into Mac's office.

He turned on the televison as the world news was starting another report. _"In other news tonight a shooting occurred in a Miami diner this afternoon. Three men are suspected to be behind it. An off-duty investigator was at the diner during the incident. Our reporters were told that the investigator was fine, but not available for an interview, however one woman by the name Sanabeth Ross was killed." _

Mac and Stella looked at each other. "It's a coincidence, right Mac?"

**A/N:** Okay ther we go chapter four. I hope you liked, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Review will help prompt me, if I know you like the more I know to continue.** _StoryDreamer_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Here's cahpter five sorry it took so long to get to updating. i sat down and forced myself to update this story, so here you go.

_Chapter Five_

"Everyone, how's it going?" asked Horatio.

"Okay I guess, the fingerprints are still running through the database, and all the witness were released after they gave after they gave a statement," Said Eric.

"And where is Mr. Wolfe?"

"I'm not sure; I went to his place last night and talked to him. He said he would be here."

"Alright everyone get back to work, Calleigh are you working on those bullets?"

"Yeah, just about to run them through IBIS."

Horatio pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ryan's number. Ryan picked up. _"Wolfe."_

"Mr. Wolfe are you coming in today?"

"Yeah H, I'm on my way, sorry I'm late. I had a bad morning."

"That's alright; I hope to see you soon."

They both hung up.

* * *

Textellian wondered around Miami covertly, no one saw him when he popped from place to place and kept in cover, it wasn't good to risk exposure. He had come across five of the diner people so far. He could smell day old remnants of the diner on them, but not smell the scent of the Morpher on any of them, the scent of multiple animals with the dominance of wolf all in one whiff. He now place himself hidden not to far from the crime lab, knowing these people may be coming out of there because they were witnesses. He heard a car approach before he smelt anything through the car exhaust, but it was there a barely tangible scent of diner and Morpher. "I found you little Morpher," said Textellian to himself.

He watched a little longer until the person got out of the taxi. It was a man, short brown hair. Textellian saw something glimmer at the man's waist, Textellian smiled. Now he had to report to his master the good news and the fact that they may need to find someone on the inside to take the morpher down.

* * *

Don Flack came around the corner of one of the labs and ran into Stella. "Oh hey Stel."

"Hey, I see you got patched up. How's your arm feeling?"

"Little sore, but nothing that won't heal. How bout you, anything we can go on for Stayja Wiles? Family? Friends?" replied Don.

"Unfortunately her mother and father are dead and her only contact was a friend who so happens to have just died as well."

"Huh, maybe someone's got it out for these two, wanted them out of the way."

"Well if that's the case it involves more than one killer."

"Whatdaya mean?"

"Stayja Wiles friend was a Sanabeth Ross, who was just killed in a Miami diner around noon."

"Stayja Wiles was killed around noon today, so they died around the same time."

"We're having Sid get in contact with the corner form Mi- Don your face, it's bleeding."

"What?" asked Don and reached up to feel the sticky warmth of blood.

"Come on let's get it cleaned up. It's not that bad."

"Stel, I'm fine."

Stella looked at him, he was being stubborn. "Well lets make sure alright. Come on, I'm getting those cuts cleaned up, than taking you home, you're taking the rest of the day off.."

"Can't argue with you there."

* * *

Don came into his apartment an hour and a half later. He was tired and all he wanted to do was lay down. This had been one strange day, he was worn out and sore. He pulled of his sport jacket and tie, than unbuttoned his shirt and laid down on the couch. His eyes were heavy, but he couldn't sleep, it felt as though something was there with him, not watching him, but there was a presence of something. Soon his eyes got to heavy and he drifted off into sleep.

Don woke up hours later his arm throbbed and he noticed it had opened again. What threw him for a loop was that the couch he had been laying on was charred. Don was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard the pounding on the door. He went over to it unlocking and opening it knowing fully who was on the other side. "Hey Flack, took ya long enough," said Danny Messer coming in.

"Nice to see you too."

"What have you been doin' in here Flack. I never figured you to be a green thumb."

That was when Don realized for the first time that his living room was covered in plant growth. "I'm not."

"Like hell you're not, these things are growing out of the floor boards. You to lazy to by pots?" said Danny as he walked by the couch. "You get mad at your couch or something?"

"Yeah Dan, I got mad at my couch so I lit a match to it. I... I came home to it like this," he lied.

"So some crazy broke into your place, planted a bunch of plants, and torched your couch."

"Yeah, they did what of it?"

Danny shrugged and shook his head. "You're bleeding by the way."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," said Don disappearing into his bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit, to find something to redress his arm.

"How you feeling besides your arm?" asked Danny still in the plant infested living room.

"Are you here checking up on me," said Don coming back out.

"Sure."

"How's the case going? Any leads?" asked Don.

"Not so good, we haven't found a possible weapon that could cause the wound to look like a gunshot, so we still have a bullet less gunshot wound..."

"Stella said that Sid was going to get in contact with the ME in Miami."

"Hasn't been able to get a hold yet, but doctors called Mac about you, said your graze looked like it was one you would get from a bullet. You sure you didn't hear any gunshots?"

"Positive, not one. I saw her go down and she was bleeding, so I called a bus, then kept pressure on her wound and tried to keep her with me."

"No gunshot?"

"No gunshot Danny, not even one. I know it sounds stupid, but it's what I heard or should I say didn't hear and it's true. I'm not making this up, as unbelievable as it sounds."

"Well it's not to unbelievable according to Sid."

"What?"

"Sid thinks something supernatural may be going on."

Don scuffed. "That's crazy though."

"I know right. You want to go out for some drinks or something."

"Na, I think I'm going to stay back and clean up a bit."

"Need any help?"

"No, I'm good you go ahead. I need some alone time."

"Alright, you get to feeling better and I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, see ya."

Danny left and Don locked the door behind him, he turned to the mess of plant growth that had mysteriously appeared while he was sleeping. Something weird was going on, but he didn't know what.

* * *

"Herbetrude, I found him. I found the morpher."

"It's a male this time?"

"Yes, and he works fro law enforcement."

"Hmm, we may need some inside help this time. Where are my human helpers?"

"Most certainly at their hide out."

"Good, tell them who the new morpher is and to keep track of him. If they have a shot tell them they can take it. I want you to keep an watchful eye out for anyone who may be able to help out from the inside."

"Yes master, anything for you," replied Textellian and left.

"Now that we know who the Morpher is we can try and get rid of him before he realizes his full potential," said Herbetrude to himself.

**A/N: **There it was, it was kind of short and not much happened, although much like Ryan turing into a wolf in a previous chapter, Don's experiencing some crazy occurences, except he's not lucky to get someone to explain it to him. I hope everyone liked and please send a review. **StoryDreamer**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Here is chapter Six, wow it's taken so long. I really didn't mean to take this long, but sometimes life gets in the way or you get writers block or you have one of times where you want to write and then you go to write and don't really feel like writing. Sorry the NY part isn't longer, that's just how this chapter turned out. Enjoy.

_Chapter Six_

The three men that had faked the diner robbery and had killed Sanabeth were now sitting on top of a building close to the crime lab after being informed by Textellian that the new Morpher was the cop that had been at the diner. "Roger, are you sure you remember what the guy looks like?" asked the youngest of the three men.

"Of course I'm sure. He was white, about five foot eleven, and had brown hair," replied Roger, the leader of the group.

"And how many people match that description," said Victor the second man on the team.

"Shut the hell up Vic, I'll know him when I see him," said Roger.

"I have a question," said the third man.

"What Thomas, what is it now?" asked Roger.

"What if he turns into an animal. How will you know it's him?" asked Thomas.

Both Victor and Roger looked back at Thomas. Roger finally turned back to his rifle and looked down the scope. "Then we'll just shoot the wolf."

"But what if he turns into another animal like a cat or... or... a flamingo or something else?"

"Shut the hell up Thomas," said Roger."

"Why don't I make a good point?" asked Thomas.

"Yeah, but you talk too much," mumbled Victor.

"Hey don't dis my bro Vic," said Roger.

"What, you do it all the time," said Victor.

"Yeah, but he's my brother," said Roger, still looking through the scope. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. I think I see something, na never minds it's nothing.

* * *

The elevator doors dinged and Ryan stepped of to be greeted by Horatio. "Mr. Wolfe, I'm glad you could make it. How are you feeling today," said Horatio.

Ryan looked at Horatio with a look the begged for him not to delve deeper to leave things alone. "I feeling fine H."

"I want to help you, but I can't do that if you don't tell me what's going on. You haven't been acting yourself."

"It's complicated. I want to tell you, but I don't think it will be that easy for you to understand."

"I'm sure if you explain it I will understand," said Horatio.

Ryan knew he could trust Horatio with his life on any normal occasion, but he didn't know if this would be different. "Do you mind if we go somewhere private. Somewhere were people can't see."

"Of course, Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said and led them to a secluded area. "Are you ready to explain?"

Ryan nodded his head. " Like I said it's complicated, I'll try to explain it the best I can, but I'm still trying to process it myself," explained Ryan.

"I'm listening."

"Sanabeth Ross, the victim from the diner had some sort of capability, a morphing capability. She was able to turn into animals. Before she passed on she told me that the men had been after her. She also told me various other things that confused me and some of it I'm still confused about."

"Alright, what did she say?" asked Horatio.

"She said it would be passed to me."

"What?"

"The morphing capability. I'll show you," said Ryan and closed his eyes and only let the thoughts of being a wolf flood into his head as he felt the tingling sensation come on and overwhelm him.

He opened his eyes to see Horatio staring at him with astonishment, he seemed lost for words as he tried to find something to see. "I see. You hav--"

There was a knock on the door and it opened as Natalia walked in. Ryan felt his ear instinctively twitch in the direction of the sound. "Oh sorry Horatio, what... who... is this the wolf from yesterday."

"Natalia it's alright. It's my dog."

"I didn't know you had a dog. He looks so much like a wolf."

"I just got him from the pound over the weekend. He's half husky, half wolf. My neighbors complained that he was barking to much yesterday, so I brought him with me."

"He's so cute," said Natalia as she went and rubbed Ryan head. Ryan pulled his head away.

"He's still a little shy around people."

" I can see. I thought being a half and half like that could only happen in movies like Balto."

"Funny you should mention Ms. Boa Vista. That's what was decided on. Ray Jr. thought it would be a good idea," said Horatio as Ryan looked up at Horatio.

"I don't know H, looks like Balto doesn't like his name. Maybe you should come to an agreement."

Horatio smiled slightly. "What is it that you wanted Ms. Boa Vista?"

"Valera wants to talk to about trying to convince Ryan to give a blood sample to see if he's alright, because he did have that open wound around the girl who was bleeding and Calleigh's looking for you. she says she needs to talk to you about the bullets from the Sanabeth Ross case."

"Alright thank you Ms. Boa Vista."

Ryan waited for Natalia to leave before turning back into himself as quickly as he could. He felt the change happening and looked to Horatio when he knew it was completed. "Thanks H."

"No problem Mr. Wol... Ryan. So this is what she meant by passed on."

"Part of it. Look you can't tell anyone what's happened to me H, because according to Elpha and Magentellia. My life is at risk and they're saying if I die then humanity is at risk as well. I know this is hard to believe, I still can't believe it myself. Sanabeth had the capability of turning into any animal she wanted to at will. The dominant animal is a wolf. At this time that's the only animal I can change into. You can't let them take my DNA, the wolf DNA will show up and Calleigh is already convinced I'm infected. I wish I could explain it to you better, but I can't."

"I won't tell anyone, but it's best that whenever you're ready you tell the team."

Ryan nodded his head. "What am I going to do now? Natalia saw me as your dog, she's going to wonder what happened to him and I don't think I can go back and forth all day. I'll tire out especially sense I was practicing most of last night.

"Do you think you'll be able to pull of being in your wolf form all day? It would be easier for me to tell the team you're not coming in today."

"I can try H, but I haven't really mastered my morpher capabilities yet. I mean I haven't even had it for a whole day yet, so I haven't stayed in wolf form for that long, but I'll try my best," said Ryan and turned himself back into a wolf.

"Alright, and I hope you don't mind the name Balto," Horatio said more then asked. "Let's go see what Calleigh has to say about the bullets that killed Ms. Ross."

Ryan nodded his head and followed Horatio to the ballistics lab. As they walked down the hall the sight caught some techs attention and others were oblivious. Ryan had a feeling that Horatio was still trying to process what he had just been told.

Ryan's feeling was right Horatio did want to believe it was true. It was hard to do so with the field he worked in. He wanted to know who Elpha and Magentellia were. Were they strong believers that knew a lot of information about the background of the world or were they actually part of the supernatural realm. He wasn't going to badger Ryan about it anymore for now even if he wanted them. He could tell that his youngest CSI was still trying to figure everything out and he'd wait for Ryan to be ready to find out the whole truth. In the back of Horatio's mind he now thought it would be weird to call Ryan Mr. Wolfe with his capability, even if he wasn't quit sure what that capability was. "Are you ready Mr. Wol... Ryan?" he asked remembering the awkwardness of it all and that he was talking to an 'animal' as if it were a person.

He got a nod from Ryan in wolf form and he opened the to let them both in. Ryan went in cautiously remembering that Calleigh had seen him in this form yesterday and the fact that she had practically threatened him to come in today. "Calleigh what do you have for me?" asked Horatio.

Calleigh turned to face Horatio and caught eye of Ryan. For a brief moment the look on her face was that of surprise the she turned her attention back to Horatio. "Horatio that's the wolf from yesterday."

Horatio didn't even look down at Ryan although Ryan was looking up at Horatio. "No it's alright it's my dog."

"I didn't know you had a dog."

"I do he was bothering my neighbors yesterday so I brought him in today. Back to the case please."

"Right, nothing good, no match to anything in IBIS, but we got the type of gun used. A Smith and Wesson .38 Special. Unfortunately it's a common gun. So we have nothing to go on unless we can sget fingerprints from the diner and bring up any potential suspects to bring in. If not the we don't have anything, but you may want to know something else."

"Go on," said Horatio, as Ryan sat waiting and listening to every word.

"Alexx got a call form a New York corner. One of their victims has some of the exact same wounds as our victim, confirmed by photos they've sent to each other."

"What brought the New York office to believe that these two cases were connected?" asked Horatio.

"An emergency contact card in the back pocket of their victim said to contact our victim. They were friends."

"That is strange."

"That's not the strangest thing. Both Alexx and a Sid Hammerback, the New York corner estimated both victims deaths to be around the same time."

"Do we know which CSIs are working the case up in New York?"

"Mac's team, but they don't have as much to go on as we do."

Horatio stole a quick glimpse down at Ryan. "Alright, we'll stay in contact with Mac's team. We still don't know if both cases are related, though they most likely are, w shouldn't make any major moves until we know for sure," said Horatio turning to leave, Ryan stood up on all four paws as well. "H, have you seen Ryan yet?"

"I got a call from him just before I came to see you. He said he wasn't feeling well," explained Horatio, he felt a paw jab him in the foot. "and that he didn't sleep well last night."

"I'm just worried about him. The blood results Valera ran on Sanabeth Ross came back mixed up with all kinds of animals. If she's infected with something and it's contagious Ryan could have it now."

Horatio could see now why Ryan had stepped on him and remembered Ryan talking about Calleigh concern of him being infected. Ryan didn't want Calleigh worry to be heightened. "What if it's not an infection. There could be another explanation."

Calleigh looked at Horatio perplexed. "You know for awhile after that wolf left the bathroom I think Eric seriously thought it ate Ryan for a little bit. I assured him a wolf wouldn't be able to eat a human Ryan's size that fast and that there would be remains."

"I know that you're all worried, but Ryan will be okay. Let him deal with what happened yesterday."

Calleigh sighed. "Alright, I'll get back to work.

Horatio bowed his head slightly before Calleigh turned back to her work station. Horatio turned and left, Ryan followed behind.

Calleigh looked back at the door where Horatio and the 'dog' had just left. She could swear that was the wolf from yesterday. It seemed to be very inquisitive as well. While she was discussing the case with Horatio it's ears had perked up at certain parts.

* * *

"Hey look there's movement," said Thomas. "In one of the labs I see movement."

"No shit there's movement," said Victor. "It's a crime lab, people are moving all over the place. We don't have a clear shot of wolf boy, so don't go getting trigger happy."

"I'd think you'd be the happiest person to pull the trigger Vic, I thought you hated cops," said Roger.

"Yeah I thought you hated cops," Thomas repeated.

"Thanks for the unnecessary echo. I heard your brother the first time," said Victor.

Roger rolled his eyes. "Remember that the creepy goblin said to keep-"

"Eyes open for people to help us on the inside because it may be easier to take the morpher out that way. I know Roger I'm not your idiot brother," said Victor.

"Hey," said Thomas.

"Wait take a look, I think we may have found our inside man," said Roger.

Victor raised a pair of binoculars to his eyes to see what Roger was seeing. "Let me see," said Thomas grabbing for the binoculars.

"Shove off," said Victor. "I see the wolf it's standing next to some red haired guy who may be talking to potential inside man. Do you have a clean shot?"

"Not really. I could risk it, but our PIM might get hit. We just need to confront him and have him do it. It'd be easier then sitting out here on this roof risking our exposure," replied Roger.

"Great and how do you propose we do that. Go up to him and say let us take you to our leader, he has a proposition for you," said Victor.

"I think it's a good idea," said Thomas.

"Yeah you would."

* * *

Horatio walked down the steps of the crime lab, Ryan was at his heels which was strange to think about. Rick Stetler approached him. "Horatio."

"Rick, what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to CSI Wolfe about the diner shooting yesterday," said Rick noticing the dog at Horatio's side.

"He's not available right now Rick."

"I wasn't asking Horatio, it's inevitable. You can't protect your people every time."

"He's done nothing wrong, but you know that don't you."

"It doesn't matter because he's a cop involved in a shooting that resulted in a young woman's death," replied Rick, shoving past Horatio.

Ryan snarled at Rick. "You won't be able to ask him anything," said Horatio.

Rick turned around and walked towards Horatio and got really close. Ryan snarled again and let out a sharp bark. "Why is that Horatio, enlighten me."

"Because Ryan is not in today."

"He's not."

"No, he's at home recuperating from yesterdays event," said Horatio shifting on his feet.

"You can't put this off forever Horatio. Wolfe will be questioned about the diner shooting."

"I wouldn't expect anything else, until then Rick," said Horatio and left, Ryan quickly followed him.

* * *

Don came into the lab. Lindsay saw how tired he looked. "Hey you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"It's almost as if you match the weather."

"What?"

"Well the weather report called for sun, but it's gray and cloudy and look like it might rain."

"Weather reporters get the forecast wrong all the time Linds."

"I know," replied Lindsay. "Danny told me about what happened to your apartment. I can go over with Danny or Hawkes, see if we can find out who-"

"No that's okay Lindsay."

"Don if someone broke in then-"

"It's okay I've got a handle on it. How's the case on Stayja Wiles going?" asked Don, wanting to change the subject.

Lindsay face dropped. "Not good we have nothing, no foreign DNA, no murder weapon, we don't even have a bullet form the injury that killed her and it wasn't a trough and through. We can't do anything further, so we h ave no choice but to put it on a back burner until something comes up."

Don sighed he was confused as hell and he wanted answers, answers he knew he wasn't going to get with what was going on.

* * *

"Hey Mr., Mr. wait up," called a voice. Rick turned around to see a young man approaching him."

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"My name's Thomas Heffburn, my boss wants to talk to you."

"What does your boss want to talk me about Mr. Heffurn?"

"He says he as some information you might want to know about that CSI you're looking for."

"CSI Wolfe?"

Thomas got confused for a moment. "Uh, uh yeah. He has information on CSI Wolfe he thinks you'll want to hear."

"Well, where's this boss of yours."

"You'll have to come with me and brother and his friend Victor Jefferson," said Thomas.

"Alright lead the way," replied Rick and followed Thomas.

**A/N: **Oh, oh Herbetrude is going to try a recrute Rick Stetler that's not good. Note: When the bad guys refer to PIM it means (Potential Inside Man), just incase anyone ws wondering. Thanks for reading, please send a review. StoryDreamer


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Okay here is chapter seven, I'm glad it didn't take as long now I just have to work on chapter eight, but you never know how long things are going to take if life gets in the way. Please enjoy.

_Chapter Seven_

Horatio pulled up the front of Ryan's apartment complex, Ryan had changed back into himself in the back seat of the Hummer. Ryan got out. "Thanks H."

"It's no problem Ryan. If you feel like not coming in tomorrow I'll understand."

"No worries I'm coming in."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Ryan turned and headed towards his building. Horatio watched his youngest CSI for a moment before leaving.

Ryan unlocked his front door and stepped in closing it behind him and locking it. He sensed the presence of something or someone. "Um... Jadeita are you here?"

"Yes," replied Jadeita appearing in front of Ryan. "I've been here watching your home so no one gets in."

"Can they get in?"

"If they is referring to the supernatural beings, then most of the time no. Most supernatural can not enter a home without permission by the owner."

"Then how-"

"How did I get in? You inverdantly allowed me when I brought you home after talking to Elpha and Magentellia."

"Oh," replied Ryan and walked passed Jadeita to the kitchen.

"Is there something else?"

"Yeah, Last night you mentioned Sanabeth having a Guardian named Stayja."

"Yes regretfully I did," Jadeita replied a strained smile on her face.

Ryan watched her for a moment and got the feeling she had been reprimanded for telling him about the Guardian. "Well her name was mentioned today in the lab. She's a victim in a case-"

"Where?"

"It's being worked in New York. Our labs keeping in contact with the New York lab."

"This is good, this is really good. I have to go to tell Magentellia and Elpha. This could give them a reference to look for her spirit."

Ryan looked at her curiously. "How does that work? The spirit thing?"

"Well most people just call them ghosts, but we usually call them spirits. Spirits don't necessarily leave the earth right away either, if they have unfinished business they complete it. If Stayja has died alone her spirit will stay around until she has found the right person to replace her. Some very strong spirits like Sanabeth's and Stayja's can hop between dimensions. Depending what side the spirit is on or were before the die will depend on who they can decided to control for a short amount of time."

"I am just so confused right now. I need to go for a run."

"I'm afraid you can't do that."

"Why's that I can't stay cooped up in here doing nothing for the rest of the day."

"There is no one to watch over you."

"That's not true you said people were watching me all the time. Which might I add is kinda of creepy."

"True, um Angela should be near by, I could get her to stay with you awhile while I give the new information to Elpha and Magentellia."

"You know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you very much."

"You have to be even more careful then you were before."

"But these guys on the other side don't know where I live. Can't I just have some time alone."

"Is there something else bothering you?"

Ryan wanted to glare at Jadeita he felt that she was asking some really stupid questions. "You really think I'm alright, yesterday I'm in a shootout at a diner and later I'm turning into a wolf at work. I have this thing and I can't control it and I need to be able to control it."

"But you're doing fine, you'll ease into it."

"I need the control now."

"But didn't you do fine today."

"Maybe I have most the control over turning into a wolf, but what's to stop me from turning into some other random animal at anytime. Then you say I can't practice to much or I'll get to tired and who knows what I'd randomly turn into then."

"Ryan you need to calm down this anger is not going to help."

"I need to clean something."

Jadeita looked around the apartment. "But your place is already spotless."

"Then I'll reorganize my books, CDs, DVDs," said Ryan.

"Alright I'll leave you alone, while I inform Elpha and Magentellia. If anything suspicious does happen around your place Angela Foxburry should be within seeing distance to notice and can come to your aid."

Jadeita left without Ryan noticing.

* * *

Rick Stetler followed the three men into an abandoned home. He could hear the faint screams of pain from further in the home and wondered why he hadn't heard anything from outside. The three men looked just as confused as to the screams as he was. They stopped in the middle of the main room and Rick followed suit, stopping behind them. He was wondering now who this boss of theirs was and what he knew about Wolfe that he didn't. "Master Herbetrude," called the man named Roger.

There was no answer, but voices could be heard in conversation. "I'm glad you are on my side and my promise stands true to you on keeping your kingdom, to keep on ruling your people, but I can not keep that promise if you can not keep that promise. If you can not keep your daughter in check."

"I'm sorry about my daughter Lord Herbetrude, but she is not like my wife who obey's my every order or all my decisions. She speaks or own mind and makes her own decisions, but she will bring no harm to your plan."

"No harm to my plan. What if your daughter makes the decision to fight for the oppisate side, what if she already has without you knowing, she's like a spy. She can relay my plans to other side. She could persuade the rest of your people to follow her instead of you. If I were you I'd banish her," said Herbetrude.

"I can't banish my own daughter."

"You are the King of Elves, Therein, you can do whatever you wish."

"But banish my own daughter."

"If you want to keep your kingdom and have no problems with me in the future you will do so. She is a threat and if you don't get rid of her I will do it myself."

"As you wish Lord Herbetrude," replied Therein, Elf King.

Therein walked out into the room. His eyes showed a layer of sadness as he passed the four humans. "Master Herbetrude?" called Roger again.

"What is it now?" asked Herbetrude, his voice was laced with anger and annoyance.

"We've found someone who can help, someone from the inside," said Thomas a little to excitedly.

"Thomas calm down," said Roger.

"You've found someone on the inside without my help that's surprising coming from you bunch," said Textellian, showing his crooked yellow teeth, standing hunched over, next to Herbetrude.

"This is great news."

Rick stepped foreword. "Your employees tell me you know something about CSI Wolfe."

"My employee's," laughed Herbetrude, a great booming laugh. "I suppose I do know something. If you help me out I promise you that you will not have to worry about your status in the future."

"I'm listening."

"This CSI you speak of was the diner shooting the other day was he not."

"Yes, he was."

"The woman who died had a special power to turn into any animal she wanted which is why your witness' claim to have seen a wolf even though it would seem impossible. After she was shot your CSI tried to help her, but in the end she transferred her special power to him."

"So he can change into these animals now."

"Yes, very good."

"Well then what do you need me for?" asked Rick.

Herbetrude laughed. "I need you to kill him with him around there is no possible way that I can complete my plan at making the world a better place."

"You want me to kill a fellow officer of the law?"

"He's already put fear into the citizens of Miami. That Wolf you've heard about on the news is him."

Rick thought back to earlier that day when he had been talking to Horatio about Wolfe. The dog that had been next to Horatio had growled at him, he realized the dog had been Wolfe. Horatio knew and was keeping his CSI safe despite it. "What do mean I won't have to worry about my status if I help you."

"All you need to know is that you won't have to work like the other humans will."

"You should count yourself lucky that Lord Herbetrude is offering this up to," said Textellian with a grin.

"Textellian that is quit enough. Why don't you join Flicker and Jeremiah, they've acquired more elementals."

Textellian grinned at Rick once again and turned and limped down the dark hallway a door opened and the screams grew louder for a moment before the door slammed shut again. Rick was glad the thing named Textellian because it , whatever it was, crept him out.

"So you want me to kill CSI Wolfe?"

"Yes, that's what I'm asking you to do," said Herbetrude.

For the first time Rick noticed the man's glowing red eyes and a chill ran down his spine. What had he gotten himself into. "And if I don't."

No one spoke the only noise filling the house was the screams of agony. "Let's just say your death will come quicker."

Rick knew this man meant quicker then those who were screaming somewhere deeper in the house. Rick wanted to get back at Horatio for so many things. Here was his chance. He could kille Horatio's youngest CSI and have pleased this man as well and still be in a good situation in the future. "Alright, how do you want me to kill him?"

"That my friend is up to you. As long as he's killed. You could ask these three to help you if you wish. Now leave me I have things to attend to."

The four humans left the abandoned house glad to get away from the screams.

* * *

Don was tired for reasons he didn't know. He kept seeing flashes of a city that wasn't New York and an apartment that wasn't his while at work. He had a headache and it just kept getting worse. He got up from his desk and went into the restroom. He went to the sink turning it on and splashing it in his face. He ran his hand down it and then leaned against the counter looking in the mirror, he didn't expect to see what he saw. There was another person in the mirror looking back at him. He closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his eyelids. When he opened them he saw his own reflection. "What the hell is going on," he mumbled.

* * *

Eric sat in a chair within the print lab contemplating what happened yesterday and today. Not to mention he had started feeling a little off sense his run in with the wolf yesterday. "Hey Eric you got anything?" asked Calleigh coming in, interrupting Eric's thoughts.

"No such luck most the prints came back to the workers, the witness, and a wad of unknowns probably because they left before anything went down. What about you?"

"No such luck. Came back to a common gun, but not hits in IBIS, which means."

"Either it's never been used before or the person's never been caught."

"Are you alright you looked like something was on your mind when I came in?" asked Calleigh.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just, you don't think anything weird is going on do you? I mean Ryan's involved with shooting at the diner, where witness' say they saw a wolf attack one of the perps, then Ryan disappears in the bathroom and there's a wolf in there, who jumps out a window. Then Ryan doesn't show up today."

"I know Eric it's hinky. Horatio had a dog with him earlier and he said it was his, but I swear it looked like the wolf from yesterday."

"Really."

"You should of seen it Eric it sat there calmly right next to Horatio and it was as if it was listening to what we were saying it almost seemed intrigued. Then when we talked about Ryan, it's almost as if it didn't want anything said. When Horatio said Ryan stayed home because he wasn't feeling well the dog stepped on it's foot almost as if saying don't say that," explained Calleigh, she left out the fact that she had an uncanny feeling the wolf and Ryan were one in the same.

"What are we talking about in here?" said Frank coming in.

"How weird the last two days have been," replied Eric.

"You mean about the diner case, that's got hinky written all over. I'm half wandering if that diners laced their food with something and those people were seeing things."

"Yeah, but Frank why'd we see a wolf in here. I mean they're still fixing the glass window it jumped out of," said Calleigh.

"I don't know Cal, but it's not very scientific to say a wolf appeared out of nowhere right."

"True," Calleigh sighed.

**A/N: **There it was so no real action yet but I am building to a few moments. That will either happen in Eight or Nine, but thank you for reading and please send a review. Plus I want to thank **NickTonyK **for reviewing four times in a row so thank you again. ~StoryDreamer


End file.
